Britannian Imperial Family
The Holy Empire of Britannia was once ruled by the Britannian Imperial Family, with its members holding the highest positions within its government and military. The Imperial Family are descended from Sir Ricardo von Britannia, the designated heir and lover of Queen Elizabeth III. Each of member of the Britannian Imperial Family is ranked by both birth order and inheritance. As an example of birth order, Clovis is the Third Prince while Lelouch is the Eleventh Prince, making them Charles' third born and eleventh born sons. Lelouch's mother, Marianne, was the Emperor's Fifth Empress. The numbering of the Imperial princes and princesses is separated by gender; for example, Euphemia is the Third Princess and Clovis is Third Prince. The princes and princesses use the same nobility particle as their mother, though the usage does not mirror any real-world method. For instance, Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunally vi Britannia, the children of Marianne vi Britannia, and Clovis la Britannia, the son of Gabrielle la Britannia. Though the names of only two of Charles's consorts are known, the differing names of his known children within the series alone can be used to infer that Charles has, or has had, at least eight consorts. Based on supplemental materials, one could infer as many as 10. In addition, the series has vague references to 108 consorts. The order of succession appears to be male-preference primogeniture, though the number of children and precise inheritance is difficult to determine. Lelouch himself is both 11th Prince and 17th heir to the throne, and while this six place gap can be explained by Lelouch having a number of nieces and nephews, but there is no evidence for this, either way. However, Nunnally's rank in the order of succession, as 87th, strongly suggests that Charles has many, many sons who are younger than Lelouch. Each member of royalty is entitled to elect a personal guardian called a "Knight," who are given authority and placed directly under their command, though only Cornelia and Euphemia are shown to have done so, other than the Emperor, within the series. Cornelia's Knight is Guilford who, along with her, commands a unit of Knightmare Frames. Suzaku Kururugi also served as personal Knight to both Euphemia and Lelouch (as the Emperor of Britannia), donning the title "Knight of Zero" in his service with the latter. In Oz the Reflection, Carine is likewise shown to have a personal knight, named Dasko la Clermont. However, after the Combine's invasion, conquest and occupation of Ou'kizil Earth, the Imperial Family was largely killed off, but, was not completely destroyed. Oddly enough, the Empire of the Combine Race thought it would be better if they keep the surviving family members alive and have them continue to rule over the newly created Combine Britiannian Empire, with two of them acting as it's 'Emperor' and 'Chancellor'. It's unknown what have happened to them following the Alliance's liberation of Ou'kizil Earth in 2285, but, rumors have it that the Family survived and continue to live on the planet (and a few others) despect the losing their titles and status as Nobels Britannian Imperial Family Current Members Former Members Category:Dynasties Category:Monarchs